The Coward's Plea
by ChibiSan411
Summary: Did Al blame him for what happened? What would he do if he did? He knew it would be reasonable if he hated him for it. Besides, who wouldn't hate someone that caused you to lose your entire body?


A/N: This is just a quick little fanfiction I did of the amazing anime, FullMetal Alchemist (the first anime). It's based off of episode 17 'House of the Waiting Family'. It had been a couple of years since I watched the first anime all the way through again, and after Brotherhood ended I thought I would reminisce in the original once more xD Anyway, after watching this episode an idea popped into my mind TwT and here it is! Hope you enjoy!~

All credit of FullMetal Alchemist goes to the amazing Hiromu Arakawa

Pairing: EdxAl

Rating: 17+ (Mature)

* * *

The Coward's Plea

The sun was beginning to fade over the hills of Risembool. The cool night air wavered as the smells of Pinako's cooking were carried throughout the home. Edward groaned as he continued to bare with Winry's request to 'examine' his certified pocket watch, but of course he would never agree for her to see it. It held too many memories...Memories he would rather forget, but still carried along with him.

'It's so foolish of me...' He thought as he stood from the couch. 'To have to carry this around...' He clutched the watch in his hand before setting it back into his pocket.

"I'll be back." He said making his way into the bedroom of which Al resided. "Dinner is almost ready so I better go ahead and get Al."

The young blonde walked into the room to find his brother gazing out into the dark sky. He often found him like this; staring blankly ahead as if waiting, searching for something that seemed would never come. Every time he witnessed his brother in such a state it clenched at his heart, knowing it was his fault they were in the position they were. 'If it wasn't for me...' He thought. 'We wouldn't be like this...'

Al then noticed an unknown presence lingering at his side. "Oh! Hey brother..." He said turning to face the small male.

Edward quickly hide his regret as he always did. Over the years he became an expert at hiding his thoughts and troubles from others. Sure, it might cause a tumor or two, but he would worry about that later. The only thing he cared about now was getting Al's body back to the way it was.

The elder brother revealed a convincing smile. "Granny said my arm would be ready by tomorrow." He said taking a seat on the bed adjacent to his kin. "Once that's done the first thing I will do is fix you." His eyes traveled to his brothers half battered body. After their last encounter with Scar both of them suffered a major beating.

The younger agreed with a nod, allowing his gaze to linger on the floor. "Brother...Did I ever have any friends?" He asked in a childish voice.

Edward's eyes widened as his heart clenched, but quickly regained his older sibling stature. "Huh? What's this all of a sudden?" He asked in a chuckle.

"My memory is all fuzzy..." He began. "I can't remember the faces of any of my friends..."

Edward stuttered on his words as he attempted to calm the young boy of his troubles. "Well, you know, your memory is something where one after another, things pile up." He said with an assuring grin. "It's only natural that things from the past will fade."

"I wonder..." The younger replied.

The once confident male suddenly halted with a frown. Even though Al wasn't physically growing, he knew the boy was old enough mentally to find out the truth on his own. He didn't need his older brother to comfort him anymore, for there was no need. He was growing, they both were; and neither of them needed to be told 'everything will be OK.' For they knew the only way they would believe it was when their goal was achieved.

"Listen, Al..." He said softly.

The younger brother titled his head up with alarm. "What is it, brother?" He asked.

Edward peered down with a melancholy expression. "There's something...I've been meaning to say to you for a long time...But I've been too scared...And I haven't been able to say it."

The younger titled his head in question.

The elder clenched his fist once more, a ritual he did so many times to try and relieve the pain that never seemed to cease. "It's just..."

"Tell me." Alphonse implied.

His eyes quivered. 'What am I doing?' He thought. 'This is so weak of me...To worry about this...' He took in a breath. "Nah...Never mind."

Al jumped from the bed slightly. "Brother!" He begged.

Before the younger had a chance to intake more than a flash of movement from his kin, Edward was already standing with his soft lips pressed to the cool armor of where his mouth lay. "Alphonse..." He whispered, breaking the light kiss. "I...I'm sorry..."

It wasn't the time to tell him. He wasn't ready, when he would be he didn't know. The thought killed him everyday that went by.

Did Al blame him for what happened?

What would he do if he did?

He knew it would be reasonable if he hated him for it. Besides, who wouldn't hate someone that caused you to lose your entire body?

He laughed lightly.

Anyone would.

How could anyone forgive someone of doing such a number on them?

That's right.

No one.

He couldn't ask him. He was too weak. Instead he revealed another feeling that dweled inside him ever since they were young.

Edward gently caressed his brother's cheek in his hand, feeling the cool sensation from the metal against his skin. "Al..." He whispered. "You're still beautiful...Even like this."

He felt tears pulling at the corners of his eyes but quickly retreated them. He refused to cry in front of his little brother. He needed to be strong not only for himself, but for him.

A blush coated his cheeks as he situated himself against the younger boy's lap. He was careful not too apply too much pressure to his beaten body as he placed his hand on his younger brother's chest. "Al..." He said quietly. "Touch me..."

Even if his brother did hate him for what happened, he still loved him. Loved him in a way he knew no other brother would ever love his younger.

What he felt was wrong and he knew it. But even if it was only once, he wanted to feel his brother completely while he still had the chance. For he knew when the time finally did arrive that he could pick up enough courage to ask, Al's feelings for him might fade as his sanity slowly did after each passing day.

Edward grabbed the boy's hand in his own, slowly placing it between his legs. He moaned slightly at the feel of another hand touching him in such an area, but quickly regained his authority. He looked up to find his brother in a shocked state. Smiling, he traveled the boy's hand beneath the cloth of his pants, wrapping it around his member. "Please, Al..." He begged. "Please touch me..."

Alphonse hesitated momentarily. "Brother..." He said softly. He was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say with his brother in such an exposed state of being. Without a second plea, the younger brother began to move his hand back and forth in a slow and gentle motion, causing his brother to arch his back as his leg began to stretch.

"Ahhh...Al..." He wrapped his arm around the armor's neck, gradually grinding himself against his brother's hand. "Al...I...I love you..." He whispered.

With his words being said, Al began to pick up his pace as he pressed his face to his brothers, finding comfort in the elder boy's wet member pressing against the metal of his mouth. "I love you too, brother..." He said softly. "I will always love you, no matter what happens..."

Edward's eyes clenched as he found his release.

"Ahhh!" He moaned louder than before, digging his head into his brother's neck. His breaths were heavy as he curled himself into the boy's lap allowing his breathing to find its normal pace.

"Al...Do you really mean that...?" He asked looking up into the armor's eyes with a blush still remaining over him.

"Of course, big brother...How could I not love you? You're the only thing I have left in this world..."

The boy leaned down to find another kiss planted on him. Even though the touches were one sided, the feelings between them were shared. He knew he couldn't physically feel his brother's lips against him, but he found love in each and every embrace.

Edward continued to lay nestled in his brother's lap, enjoying every minute they shared. He suddenly felt relief for once. A sense of relief he hadn't felt in countless years. To know that his brother would always love him gave him a sense of happiness that only he could present him with.

"Al..." He whispered, lifting himself up from the comfort of the boy's metal body. "Thank you..."


End file.
